deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver vs Dyspo
A881F0C3-BC7D-4CD9-AB15-AE309530DC2F.jpeg|By KingZuma 4643AF49-D210-48ED-B64B-1B31B3CF205B.jpeg In he battle of cocky superhero speedsters who will win in KingZuma’s exciting first match Description It’s the fight between super powered speedsters with attitude. Will Quicksilver the Marvel Speedster win the race or will Dyspo the sonic warrior win? Interlude Gerona: When it comes to superhero squads you have archetypes. The Superman, the specialist, the stretchy one, the one with weird powers but the most prominent power is the Speedsters. And while most are typically comedic relief, these speedsters are arrogant and full of attitude. Nero: Like Quicksilver the fast talking fastest man alive. Man that’s every speedster title ''' Gerona: And Dyspo the super sonic warrior '''Nero: I’m Nero and she’s a Gerona and we analyze the fighters, sources, Arsenal, skills, and weapons to see who would win a Death Battle Quicksilver G: Born as Pietro Maximer, to a gypsy family, Wuicksilver had humble beginnings and had a sister called Wanda who became the Scarlet witch N: But their happy life wouldn’t last long as soon, they were kidnapped and forced to work as criminals. This is where Pietro began having disdain for his family, man why can’t a Marvel or DC character have a happy life pre-powers G: And it isn’t a super hero if his parents wouldn’t die. And died they did, kind of sad. N: Oh well at the cost of his parents, he gets really cool super powers. Speed but not yet. G: Somehow along the way he realized he had super speed, and eventually gained the recognition of Iron Man out talent scouting and recruited the freaky siblings and they left for America N: While it may seem everything is good now, things got worse. Pietro’s disdain for human took an all time low when Wanda was badly wounded by Magento who he quickly joined where got his suit and named Quicksilver G: Quicksilver worked for Magneto until the X men beat him and he pulled A World War One Italy and left to rejoin the Avengers. Hey his name is even Italian. Something similar happened in the movies but he joined either the X men or Avengers whatever continuity Nero: And if we count the MCU Quicksilver helped fight off Ultron until a fateful bullet ended his life G: Either way still awesome, but at least he did manage to help with Ultron N: Quicksilver once again is extremely fast able to go the speed of light and even more, relate tornados by running, martial arts skills with really fast punches and kicks, and the classic vibrate and phase rough abilities just like the Flash G: Quicksilver is an impressive speedster capable of moving or lifting 8 tons, tats Black Oanther and Daredevil, sucker punched Black Panther, dodged lightning, faster than radio waves, ran across the world in seconds, took a hit by Spider-Man and Hercules, beat up Spderman and Captain America, damaged Ironman and sent Magneto flying (under breath: traitor), and easily destroys solid steel N: It’s very impressive considering Spider-Man has taken blows from characters like the Rhino who was able to destroy buildings with ease G: How about faults Nero? Nero: However While Quicksikver is impressive he is quite arrogant, impulsive and rushes in without a plan,isn’t much more durable than a human and can be killed if dealt enough damage such as getting shot...Really? ''' G: But he’s Quicksilver the fastest Marvel character. ((Quicksilver saves the people in the X-Men movie)) Dyspo G: Universe 11 while full of monsters is in good hands, the hands of the Pride Troopers, a group of eccentric Super Sentai superheroes determined to save the world lead by Toppo. And their cast is quite dynamic like Vuin, Casserole, Chocotte and the like. But the third most powerful us Dyspo. But What’s impressive its just a rabbit. '''N: Dyspo isn’t just a rabbit, but like the bunny rabbits on Earth Dyspo is the fastest member of the Pride Troopers. Thus after defeating a monster and a terrorist was recruited into the Tournament of Power G: Dyspo like the rest of the Pride Troopers was a big threat during the Tournament of Power and managed to do impressive things. Such as managed to break through Hit’s time Attacks and listening to them to figure out when, holding his own against Super Saiyan God Goku, and destroying Golden Frieza N: However Dyspo wasn’t the smartest member a she was nearly eliminated three times, but he proved to be so big of a threat Golden Frieza was forced to partner up with Mystic a Gohan ''' G: And they were still losing once Super Maximum Light Speed Mode was activated, forcing Gohan to sacrifice himself for the greater good and eliminated Dyspo '''N: Interesting fact in the manga Dyspo and Toppo were eliminated when they became stranded on a floating rock and Jiren i*ired their calls for help causing them to drop to their elimination G: And this is why nobody likes you Jiren! N: Dyspo is Quite a versatile fighter capable of using the Justice blade where he turns his arm into an energy sword, afterimage where he moves so fast that a second copy of him is created as a distraction, Canon Maximum a large ki blast, Light bullet where multiplies his speed by thousands in short bursts in a rush attack but it’s kind of predictable, Justicencrusher two highly destructive energy swirling balls are thrown at the foe at high speed, and Circle flash a high speed energy ring used to restrain foes, basically a Vuon ripoff attack but better ' G: And that’s not all if Dyspo needs to he can transform into the Super Madimum Light speed mode multiplying his power and speeed to their full potential with purple aura and can use the Super Maximum Light Speed Kick a more powerful and destructive version of the Justice Kick '''N: Besides having a Justice fetish Dyspo is so fast Champa and Zeno couldn’t see him, sent Super Saiyan God Goku flying, wrecked Gokden Frieza, Gohan, And Hit once, destroyed a large rock, helped to defeat a giant minster, tanked hits from a Goku,Frieza, and Hit alongside large ki blasts, surpassed the speed of light and sound and can multiply that by thousands, dodged every one of Frieza’s attacks and even Hit’s, dodged Super saiyan Blue Goku’s lunch, tanked an assault by Maiyo Kayo, and overwhelmed Super Saiyan Cabba ' G: However Dyspo can be predictable, rushes in without thinking, a glass canon, and a bit too cocky for his own good. '''N: But he’s Dyspo the super sonic warrior ((Dyspo drags a Frieza by his tail)) The Fight It’s a beautiful day in Universe 11, and Dyspo is running across the desert at high speeds, his ears flopping in the wind created by the speed. Just than he accidentally ran into someone running at a similar speed. “Ow what the heck are you doing,” Dyspo yelled before looking up form the ground seeing a man in a blue spandex suit. “Sorry pal, jut running,” The Stranger said mockingly, “You should’ve looked where you were going!” Dyspo snarls and realizes the man isn’t a Pride Troopers hell’s, “Who are you?” “I’m Quicksilver the fastest man alive,” Quicksilver brags pointing to his chest. “Heh you’re delusional I am,” Dyspo snarks, “Let’s Fight the winner is Fadtest in the Universe!” “Alright Bugs Bunny let go,” Qucksilver got into a running position. FIGHT! Quicksilver rushes Dyspo who was posing and punching him into the air and leaping into the air hands wrapped together and about into the ground. “Take that Easter Bunny,” Quicksikver teases the rabbit on the ground and lunges at him to stomp on his ribs. Dyspo rolls to his side and leaps up and hurls his fist into Quicksilver’s cheek sending him flying back. “Huh you’re better than I thought,” Quicksilver said quietly, “That actually hurt!” “Ha never underestimate a Pride Trooper,” Dyspo beamed before rushing Quicksivler rapidly punching at Quicksilver, Who retaliates by rapidly punching Dyspo on he ground. It’s a stalemate nobody is able to make a punch. Dyspo leaps back, and Quicksivler does the same to regroup. Dyspo flies into the air and rapidly fires kicblasts at the ground, BAM! PEW! The blasts make he ground explode around Quicksilver who begins running from the blasts and leaps into the air and kicks Dyspo back down. Dyspo pulls himself up only for Quicksilver to grab his leg and slams him into the ground and throwing him into a rock. Dyspo hits the large rock which cracks around him. “Oh I really should’ve thought this through,” Dyspo mutters to himself. Quicksilver dashes the speed of sound at Dyspo and pushes himself and the rabbit through the Rock by vibrating through the mountain. Quicksilver shoves Dyspo forward and phases through his chest. Dyspo falls dead, But all of a sudden somebody kicks Quicksilver in the back of the neck. Quicksilver groans and stumbles back. Dyspo had used used afterimage shortly before Quicksivler vibrated and flew up. Quicksilver whirls around and runs as fast as he can and rushes Dyspo. “Ha you missed me,” Dyspo yelled but turns around as the fist of Quicksilver is in his face sending Dyspo falling back. “Damn it why do I always,” Dyspo yells crashing into a boulder but leaps above Quicksilver and increases speed a few thousand times and rushes at Quicksilver. Quicksilver looks at his fist now punching air. “Where the hell did he go,” Quicksilver yelled before turning around hearing something. “JUSTICE KIIICCK,” Dyspo yelled slamming his foot into Quicksilver’s chest before leaping backward. Quicksilver coughs a few time and coughs up blood. Dyspo rushes at Quicksivler again using the Light bullet technique but Quicksilver catches on and runs at Dyspo creating tornadoes to fly at Dyspo. The tornado hits Dyspo and he is carried through the air and flung through the horizon. “Nice one Quicksilver, job well done,” Pietro said calmly. “Think again human,” Dyspo snaps in the air, “Tell me how you figured out what I was doing!” Quicksilver laughed, “Its actually quite predictable as you only run in a straight line, so if that's your only trick than surrender now,” Quicksilver quipped. Dyspo laughs confidently, “Sorry pal, surrender is not in the Pride Trooper dictionary!” Quicksilver shrugs and replies with, “Oh well your funeral!” Dyspo hurls a circular rung at Quicksilver yelling, “Circle Flash!” Quicksilver stares at Dyspo blankly telling, “Circle...What? Oh shit!” Quicksikver is caught in the ring an drestrained. Dyspo laughs and yells, “Now I’ve got you Justice Crusher!” The rabbit hurls two red swirling ki balls at Quicksilver at high speed. Quicksilver twists in his ring, “Damn it all! Wait I can phase through!” Quicksivler ohases through the rings and runs back dodging the balls which explode destroying chunks of wasteland forming craters. Smoke clouds the sky. Dyspo whistles, “Well time to head back to base.” But laughing is heard and it’s coming from behind him. Dyspo whips around and rushes Quicksilver yelling, “Fine I’ll kill you myself!!!!” Quicksilver leaps above Dyspo kicking him to the Earth slamming him as hard as he could. The ground explodes on impact and Pietro lands grabbing the rabbit by his head and dragging him through the ground at high speed before slamming him through a canyon while phasing himself through. The canyon falls apart as Dyspo is dragged through and upon leaving Quicksilver’s leaps into the air and throws Dyspo to the ground. Dyspo hits the ground hard but pulls himself up, his uniform tattered, blood dripping down from his mouth like a faucet and one of his back teeth missing, cuts and scrapes covering his body. “Why you piece of shit,” Dyspo rants, “I shouldn’t be losing at the hands of you! I can’t believe I’m forced to use My Super Maximum Light Speed Mode!!” “Aww how cute the bunny is angry,” Quicksilver laughs curving his face into a smirk. Dyspo begjns to yell and the ground cracks. Purple aura surrounds his body. “Hahaha prepare for the end,” Dyspo says confidently rushing Quicksilver prepares to phase through it but couldn’t react to it as Quicksikver kicks Quicksilver rin the chest before rapidly punching him. Quicksilver blocks some of the punches but takes a few and a powerful one sends him flying to the ground before falling into it. Dyspo flies low to the ground and punches Quicksilver rin the chest and punches him into the closest city. Dyspo flies after the flying speedster and tries to rapidly punch him, but Quicksilver punches Dyspo as hard as he can. Dyspo smirks the punch having done nothing.Quicksilver stumbles back anxiously saying, “Wait what?” Dyspo Than proceeds to rapidly punch and kick Quicksilver ki the punches and kicks barely before trying to vibrate through Dyspo, but all is futile as Dyspo punches Quicksilver in the chest cracking many of his ribs and sending him flying into the nearby city and crashing into the building. Dyspo rushes into Quikcislver and yells, “Super Maximum Light Speed Kick!” Dyspo kicks Auicksilver into the ground forming. Crater. People are running and screaming as the building Quicksilver was punched into was exploding and collapsing. Quicksilver picks himself up and moans in pain, his nose and mot of his facial offices were bleeding and badly. One of his arms were broken and he prepares to rush Dyspo. But as he runs past a Dyspo, the rabbit ohases past him and turns around and uppercuts Quicksilver into the sky, above the clouds. And before th Speedster could recover, Dyspo presses his feet into Quicksilver’s back and slams him towards the ground. Pietro screams as he’s falling but is too injured to fight back, he ground is coming closer and closer. His ribs were hurting and above him Dyspo is laughing. And wham! Quicksilver hit the ground. On impact his head exploded and his body followed falling to near pieces and turning the former speedster into hamburger, Dyspo leaps back and hurls the Justice Crusher at the body which exploded destroying mot of the remaining speedster to be safe, and when the smoke clears all is left is a torn off leg. Dyspo does a pose and yells, “IM DYSPO THE FASTEST IN THE UNIVERSE! (Whispers) Dyp-shit.” Results G: Woah brutal what an ending! So are we ready to explain why Dyspo won? N: Yes! But before I do I gotta say crikey what a match. But First while both fighters could move faster than the speed of light, Dyspo can actually multiply his speed even before accessing his Super Maximum alight Mode And was more accustomed to fighting foes similar to him. Heck he could even fight with Hit and his time Attacks. And with his hearing he could detect wherever Quicksilver was and keep up with him G: This fight was hard to predict 5e winner as they were super close with speed and intelligence. But while Quicksilver was Stronger Than Black Panther Who was able to push an 8 ton Elephant, Dyspo was stronger than base Goku who pushed a 400 ton rock, and while Quicksilver has tanked beatdowns all the time, Dyspo has survived worse N: Like when he tanked numerous ki blasts that could destroy planets and took beatdowns from Golden Frieza, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Mayo Kaiyo, And Hit all who are able to easily destroy mountains, large rocks and planets far more impressive than who beat up Quicksikver who can be killed by bullets as he’s barely superhuman G: Sure Quicksilver will prove a problem in base form but we also have the fact Dyspo defeated Golden Frieza and Mystic Ghan easily in his form which further proves that he could with near ease take down Quicksivler once he accesses the form having multiplied his power and speed. N: Also can we just say Dyspo has a more efficient long range attack and has the potential to destroy a solar system, so Quicksikver has a sleek chance of winning G: Ready for the pun? N: Yep, Quicksilver looked promising but he panicked at the Dys-po!! G: Really? N: Even better Quicksilver was cocky like a dyp-shut but when the battle turned quick he went into Dysp-air and Dyspo ain’t in any silver place ''' G: Shut up Nero! Anyway The winner is Dyspo! Trivia -This was KingZuma’s first fight. -This is the first time a Dragon Ball Z character won a fight and the first time a Marvel character lost a fight -In the original ending Dyspo was going to break Quicksilver’s legs before incinerating him -Quicksikver’s Original opponent was Scout from Team Fortress 2 but it was announced t be a stomp, and there was going to be a Pride Troopers vs Avenegers but it was cancelled. -I hated writing the fight, as I always found writing speedster fights to be difficult -This is the first match the loser was incinerated -If Dyspo were to lose, Quicksilver would have rammed into him and the impact would’ve tore Dyspo to pieces What’s Next '''I’M GURD!! I’M BUTTA!! I’M RIKUMU!! IM JHEESE!! Gurd vs. Jheese vs. Rikumu, vs Butta Category:KingZuma Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019